


Караульный на посту

by SexyThing, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Цикл Софи [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Flashbacks, Gen, Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WTF Kombat 2021, friends - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Защищая Шерлока и Джона, Лестрейд рискует самым дорогим в своей жизни. Кто защитит его?
Series: Цикл Софи [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132751
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Караульный на посту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentry Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235354) by [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart). 



> Примечание от автора: Описанные события происходят после эпизода «Большая игра» и отсылаются к нему. Это третья история в «Цикле Софи».  
> «Цикл Софи» придерживается канона первого сезона сериала BBC «Шерлок» вплоть до серии «Большая игра» и включая ее.  
> В этом цикле Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс восстанавливаются после серьезных повреждений, полученных во время взрыва в бассейне в серии «Большая игра». Джим Мориарти продолжает скрываться в тенях, выслеживая всех, кто близок к Шерлоку.  
> В этих историях задействованы каноничные персонажи, но в них также введен новый персонаж – Софи Лестрейд, юная дочь вдовца детектива-инспектора Лестрейда, которая живет в Лондоне с бабушкой по материнской линии и иногда навещает отца, когда тому позволяет работа.  
> События, происходящие с Джоном в этой истории, вдохновлены настоящим случаем в жизни британского офицера, вернувшегося из зоны боевых действий, о чем было рассказано мне (и другим) в августе 2009 года.

– Шерлок, прекрати истерику, – проговорил Лестрейд, и в голосе его звучала так хорошо знакомая Джону усталость. – Я не просил твоей руки, твоего первенца или последний никотиновый пластырь. Если уж на то пошло, я тебя вообще ни о чем не просил.

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Нет, зато ты просил Джона – человека, едва выписавшегося из больницы…

– Почти два месяца прошло, – перебил его Джон. – А по ощущениям – так два года.

– …с чудовищными травмами – болтаться по улицам, в открытую, без защиты, буквально со здоровенной мишенью на спине. Твоей тоже.

– Во-первых, – сказал Лестрейд, – я не предлагал ему выйти ночью в патруль на бандитской территории. Я пригласил его – ненадолго – в публичное, часто посещаемое место, причем, посреди дня. Во-вторых, я прекрасно осознаю потенциальную опасность. Ты это знаешь. Он ни на секунду не останется один. И я тоже.

– Ну да, конечно, Мориарти в штаны наложит при виде раздвижной дубинки, – насмешливо отозвался Шерлок. – Джон еще даже не готов к длительным прогулкам. Время от времени он тянется к трости, стоит ему просто пройтись по комнате.

– Эй, я здесь стою! – заметил Джон. – В комнате. Вроде как все слышу.

– В-третьих, – продолжил Лестрейд, – для выздоровления Джону нужны физические занятия, и, сидя в квартире, он их не найдет. Да и для здравого рассудка свежий воздух полезен.

– А для моего? – спросил Шерлок.

– Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, есть ли он у тебя вообще, – кисло отшутился Лестрейд. – Насколько я понимаю, тебе еще рано ходить, твоему бедру и ноге еще нужно время. К тому же, – он пожал плечами, – я не думал, что тебе такое будет по душе.

– И ты решил предположить, даже не спросив моего мнения.

Лестрейд сделал глубокий вдох, сцепил руки за спиной, пристально уставившись в пол у себя под ногами. Джон чувствовал, что эту сцену они отыгрывали раз за разом, снова и снова, задолго до того, как он сам появился на Бейкер-стрит.

– Шерлок, – спокойно и размеренно проговорил Лестрейд, – не хотел бы ты в субботу сходить со мной и моей дочерью в зоопарк, посмотреть на сурикатов?

– Разумеется нет! – по развалившемуся на диване, уставившемуся в потолок Шерлоку можно было писать трактат о наглости. – Ни капельки. Даже если бы мог – но, конечно, в данный момент я не могу.

– Ну, значит, решили, – выдохнул Лестрейд.

– Но не вижу причин просить о том же Джона.

– Я все еще здесь, – сказал тот. – В одной комнате с вами. Мне бейджик нацепить?

Кинув на Джона сочувствующий взгляд, Лестрейд ответил:

– Мне нравится Джон. Софи нравится Джон. Я подумал, что он обрадуется смене обстановки и возможности размяться. Я подумал, что это для него уменьшит шансы сойти с ума от длительной изоляции с мрачным придурком вроде тебя.

Он, словно бы в свою защиту, распрямил плечи.

– А еще, – продолжил Лестрейд, – я подумал, что жизнь Софи будет казаться ей хоть немного нормальнее, если она пойдет туда с другом вместо полицейского эскорта. Не буду врать: я надеялся, что Джон поможет за ней присмотреть. Я знаю, что он очень серьезно относится к угрозе, нависшей над нами всеми. Я ему доверяю, а именно сейчас доверие – штука редкая.

Шерлок снова фыркнул.

– Я знал, что ты туговато соображаешь, Лестрейд, но только ты мог выбрать в телохранители калеку, пережившего…

– Хватит. Просто остановись, – сказал Джон, призвав на помощь всю мощь своего солдатского и докторского голосов разом. Конечно, ему было приятно, что Шерлок так бросался на Лестрейда из-за тревоги о его, Джона, безопасности – как и о безопасности Лестрейда тоже, – но слова его тем не менее задевали за живое.

– Наверное, это была плохая идея, – проговорил Лестрейд, потирая шею, и отступил, сдавая позиции. – Извините.

– Нет. Нет, не была, – Джон миролюбиво поднял руку. – Шерлок, я знаю, что ты беспокоишься. Я тоже. Но Лестрейд прав: если я не выйду на воздух, если не сделаю хоть что-нибудь – я свихнусь. Я тут уже на стену лезу и мешаю тебе работать. Лестрейд прикроет меня, я – его. Мы оба прикроем Софи. Будет весело. Все будет хорошо.

Очевидно ободренный его словами, Лестрейд, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на Джона.

– Вольер сурикатов неподалеку от главного входа. Софи готова наблюдать за ними часами. Она понимает, что, если с нами будешь ты, мы не сможем обойти весь зоопарк, и ее это устраивает. Мы пробудем там недолго и немедленно уйдем, только скажи.

Затем он осмотрел развалившегося на диване Шерлока.

– А в наше отсутствие здесь будет дежурить дополнительный патруль, просто на всякий случай. Софи будет безумно рада позже зайти, Шерлок, и в чудовищных подробностях рассказать обо всем.

– Мог бы подождать, пока не спадет опасность, – возразил Шерлок, ткнув пальцем в никогда не покидавший его ноутбук. – С каждым новым фактом я все ближе к нему. Он не сумеет вечно…

– Я не могу, – отрезал Лестрейд. – Я не сомневаюсь, Шерлок, ни в тебе, ни в твоем расследовании. Но откладывать не могу.

Шерлок сощурился, пристально изучая его.

Джон внимательно наблюдал за ним и заметил, как он растерянно моргнул, гадая, в какой момент Лестрейд вдруг стал столь утомленным, когда под его глазами залегли такие глубокие тени. Даже нависшая над ними тень Мориарти не могла объяснить настолько очевидного напряжения.

С большим трудом Лестрейду удалось смягчить тон, но встретиться взглядом с бледными глазами Шерлока он так и не сумел.

– У нее фаза сурикатов. Кто знает, сколько она продлится?

– Что на самом деле происходит? – Шерлок поднялся и сел. – Что ты не договариваешь?

Лестрейд в самом деле вздрогнул, и Джон почти физически ощутил, как он отгораживается стенами, словно вокруг него со шпателями, кирпичами и ступами сновали каменщики.

– Шерлок, нет. Я сейчас не могу. – Лестрейд глянул на Джона, но тут же отвел глаза. – Я позвоню насчет субботы, ладно?

– Лестрейд, – прохрипел Шерлок. – Что. Здесь. Происходит.

Когда детектив-инспектор наконец открыл рот, – его ладонь уже сжимала ручку двери, – он стоял спиной к комнате.

– Оставь, Шерлок. Я могу просто отвести свою дочь в зоопарк? Без гребаного допроса?

– Не смей сбегать, – воскликнул Шерлок, – когда я не могу за тобой погнаться!

Хромая, Джон кинулся наперерез Лестрейду, мгновенно перекрыв ему выход.

– Лестрейд?

Несколько удушающих, озадаченных минут стояла тишина.

– Джулия… бабушка Софи, моя теща… увозит ее. Переезжает. Как минимум до тех пор, пока не закончится вся эта история с Мориарти и его людьми.

– Куда? – спросил Джон.

Лестрейд обернулся – рвано, резко, прослеживая каждое свое действие.

– Она пока думает. Скорее всего, в Торонто. У нее там дальние родственники.

– Боже, – прошептал Джон. – Так далеко.

– В этом весь смысл. За последний семестр вокруг школы Софи участилась подозрительная активность. Мы удвоили охрану, но было уже поздно. Администрация школы забила тревогу – и была права.

Его голос звучал пусто, бесчувственно, словно у заложника, зачитывающего требования похитителей.

– Все правильно. Лучше до начала семестра. У Софи есть право на нормальное детство. Я не хочу запирать ее в четырех стенах ради безопасности. Чем Софи дальше от меня, тем меньше вероятность, что пострадает она и ее одноклассники.

Джон отступил, привалился к стене.

– Я знаю, я не могу повести себя так же, как тогда, когда потерял ее мать, – проговорил Лестрейд, и слова его без сомнения были предназначены лишь одному из присутствующих. – Я не могу позволить себе расклеиться и потерять бдительность. И не стану. Дай мне один день, Шерлок. Один гребаный день с гребанными сурикатами, ладно?

Несколько секунд он не отпускал взгляд Шерлока. Наконец, тот кивнул.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Лестрейд. – Спасибо.

И, святый боже, он действительно попытался улыбнуться. Пусть ему это и не удалось.

Затем, пробормотав тихое «До скорого, Джон», он ушел.

– Боже, – повторился Джон, затем прокашлялся. – Что нам делать?

Шерлок покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с закрытой двери.

– Что он имел в виду, – снова спросил Джон, – когда говорил о потере жены?

Ответ прозвучал нескоро.

– Он едва не заработал себя до смерти. А те свободные минуты, что оставались – проводил с бутылкой.

Сама мысль об этом скрутила желудок Джона в тугой узел.

– Просто чудо, что он остановился.

– Это было не чудо, – возразил Шерлок. Джон не мог не заметить, как резко прозвучали эти слова. – Просто новый проект. За который зацепилось его необоримое чувство долга.

– Что это было? – Джон подозревал, что может вычислить ответ на этот вопрос.

– Гений, – ответил сосед, – и по совместительству склонный к саморазрушению наркоман.

Джон сглотнул.

С явной осторожностью Шерлок лег и снова уставился в потолок. Лениво завязанный халат распахнулся, обнажив шелковые боксеры, бледную кожу и свежую сеть рваных, сморщенных шрамов.

Если бы мы погибли в тех обломках, – сказал себе Джон, – Лестрейду не пришлось бы терять дочь. Но мы не погибли. Потому что он нас спас.

– Хватит. Помолчи, – сказал Шерлок. – Мне нужно подумать.

* * *

Сегодня будет хороший день, – подумал Джон субботним утром. – Просто должен быть, Господи. Пожалуйста.

Он знал, что Софи не пугает его трость – черт, Софи, казалось, не пугало вообще ничего, кроме странного (и выдуманного) нападения Волдеморта, что Джон находил совершенно понятным, – но, все же, решил надеть белую рубашку с длинными рукавами. Не стоило так скоро открыто демонстрировать блестящие ожоги, растянувшиеся по рукам.

С отметинами на шее, запястьях и кистях ничего поделать было нельзя. Джон пытался не задумываться о том, чего было не исправить. Так много вещей еще поддавались исправлению.

Свежие шрамы на ногах казались мягче и незначительнее, их заметить было труднее. Значит, шорты.

Следы начинающейся полномасштабной шерлоковской обиды Джон узнал, как только его увидел, и почувствовал искреннее сострадание. Даже несмотря на то, что точно знал – Шерлок полагал наблюдение за сурикатами в зоопарке занятием крайне прозаическим и унылым.

Больше всего его раздражала беспомощность, и Джон понимал это лучше других. Равно как и беспокойство.

Но Шерлоку нужно было расследовать мир Мориарти: изучать, делать выводы. Постоянно. Одержимо. Он жаловался, когда Джон его прерывал – особенно последние несколько дней, в течение которых он казался еще более поглощенным и закрытым. Эта прогулка давала ему несколько часов необходимого покоя.

А Джон сможет хоть немного вздохнуть. Размяться.

Все будет хорошо, – сказал он себе. По крайней мере, настолько хорошо, насколько хватит его сил.

– Подумай, что нам привезти на ужин, – сказал он Шерлоку. – Мы напишем, когда поедем назад. Твой выбор – все, что захочешь.

Шерлок шмыгнул носом.

– И не забудь: Софи еще ничего не знает о переезде, – добавил Джон. – Пусть так и останется.

– Я не понимаю, чем сурикаты так привлекательны! – спустя несколько секунд раздался резкий ответ.

– Думаю, они просто милые. У них есть характер. – Джон чуть распрямил спину и улыбнулся. – Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но, по словам Лестрейда, я сам напоминаю Софи суриката. Что я считаю комплиментом.

– Джон, они едят фекалии друг друга. Есть чем гордиться.

На это умного ответа у него не нашлось.

Эта маленькая победа по умолчанию заставила Шерлока усмехнуться.

– А что насчет меня? Я ей что-нибудь напоминаю?

– Судя по всему, Северуса Снейпа. – Джон закатил глаза, увидев непонимание в глазах Шерлока. – Господи, Шерлок. До сих пор? – Он вздохнул и бросил соседу его же привычные слова: – Изучи вопрос.

Услышав шаги на лестнице, он направился к двери. Стоило той чуть приотвориться, как из коридора послышался голос, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

– Привет, Джон! Привет, Шерлок!

– А вот и наша девочка! – Джон нагнулся, чтобы по всем правилам пожать ее руку, но вместо этого Софи порывисто обняла его за шею. В следующую секунду она уже прошмыгнула в комнату и бежала к Шерлоку.

Выпрямившись, Джон взглянул на Лестрейда. Тот тихо усмехнулся, переступил порог и мягко похлопал его по плечу.

На его губах светилась широкая улыбка, а в глазах таилась немыслимая печаль.

* * *

Привычку отца тщательно осматривать машину снаружи и внутри, прежде чем пустить ее на сиденье, Софи, казалось, воспринимала как рутину. Всю дорогу до зоопарка она инструктировала Джона по всему, что ему необходимо было знать о чудесном явлении сурикатов, прибегая к помощи книг, картинок и двух плюшевых игрушек, которые она захватила именно с этой целью.

Ее энтузиазм оказался заразителен.

– Папочка говорит, ты был в пустыне, – сказала она. – Ты видел там сурикатов? Они ведь пустынные жители, знаешь?

– Не видел. Думаю, я был слишком далеко на севере. А жаль. Никогда не думал, что они такие увлекательные.

– Да, мне тоже жаль. Ну, по крайней мере, увидишь сегодня. Ты знал, что они играют в спортивные игры? Меряются силой и бегают наперегонки.

– Даже не догадывался. Наперегонки? Серьезно?

– Ага. На задних лапах. Прямо как люди. – Она улыбнулась, склонив голову набок. – Ты занимаешься спортом?

– Раньше играл в регби. Если подумать, на фоне остальных здоровяков в команде я по размеру и правда был своего рода сурикатом.

Софи скрестила руки на груди, посмотрела на него и рассмеялась.

Каким-то образом Лестрейд умудрялся время от времени вставлять комментарий или вопрос, что доказывало, что он все же слушал болтовню дочери о детенышах и стаях, копании и собирательстве. Но Джон заметил, как старательно он всматривается в окружающие машины, четко регистрируя свое положение на дороге.

Даже припарковавшись, Лестрейд не сбросил напряжение, но, казалось, вздохнул чуть спокойнее, оказавшись на открытом пространстве. Заметив, что здоровая рука Джона была ничуть не слабее руки отца, Софи заставила их поменяться местами. Вцепившись в ладони обоих мужчин, она на ходу размахивала в воздухе ногами. Лестрейд эхом отзывался на ее смех, и этот звук согревал Джона до глубины души.

Солнце, обжигавшее кожу, оказывало почти опьяняющий эффект. Пока они с соседом через борьбу и боль отходили от взрыва в бассейне, Лондон и правда все еще стоял – пробужденный, буйно цветущий. Мир за пределами квартиры 221В придавал надежды и смирения, приятно было вспомнить, сколько в нем оставалось жизни, которую еще не тронул Мориарти.

Нестройная походка и зависимость Джона от трости, казалось, совершенно не беспокоила Лестрейдов. Они подстраивались под его неторопливый шаг с добродушной вежливостью и без комментариев. Огромными, полными любопытства глазами Софи озиралась вокруг, пытаясь впитать все разом.

Как только они переступили порог зоопарка, Софи взяла главенство над картой и принялась указывать направление.

Они прошли через туннель под внешним кругом. Мимо жирафов и гиеновидных собак Африканской территории. Пересекли улицу перед террариумами тропических лесов.

Впереди и чуть справа лежала их цель: сурикаты.

– Там будут Лиа и Ру, – сказала Софи, повышая от возбуждения голос. – Я видела их на сайте зоопарка. Они еще детеныши, выращены…

В ничем не примечательный миг между двумя ударами сердца воздух вдруг разорвал оглушительный шум, заглушив собой ропот увлеченной толпы и крики животных.

Инстинкт и подготовка сработали одновременно. Джон сорвался с места.

Одним большим прыжком метнувшись мимо Софи, он со всей силы толкнул Лестрейда. Используя обратный импульс, сгреб Софи в охапку, крепко прижал к телу и нырнул к ближайшему участку зеленой травы. Колени и локоть свободной руки смягчили удар от падения. Мгновенно опустив Софи на землю, он лег, закрывая хрупкое крошечное тельце своим, придерживая его вес руками, ткнувшись подбородком в ее темные волосы.

Никто тебя не тронет, – подумал он, – только через мой труп.

Грудью он чувствовал слабое дыхание Софи, ее пальцы, вцепившиеся в ткань рубашки.

Лестрейд выскочил прямо перед ними в боевой стойке, перенеся вес тела на мыски, сжимая оброненную Джоном трость, словно удлиненную дубинку.

И никто не тронет нас, – подумал Джон, – только через его труп.

Послышался второй взрыв. Он пронесся в ушах Джона, вибрируя, отзываясь аж до корней зубов. Он вздрогнул, сжался, крепче сдавливая девочку в объятиях.

Под солнечным жаром слова сами сорвались с языка, словно кровь, хлещущая из раны, тихие, как шепот на коротких выдохах.

На несколько минут, которые Джону позже так и не удалось восстановить в памяти, вселенная поблекла, превратившись в подернутую сепией смесь размытых воспоминаний и рыжего пустынного песка.

* * *

Чья-то рука прикоснулась к нему.

Варианты действий сформировались в доли секунды: сломать запястье, сломать руку или сломать шею тому, кому она принадлежала. Нейтрализовать угрозу.

Но, при всей своей настойчивости, тянущая его ладонь скорее пыталась убедить, чем взять силой. В то же самое время хриплый голос произнес «Джон» и «Джон Ватсон», и «доктор Ватсон», снова и снова, а за именем следовали слова «в безопасности», «чертов трактор» и «выхлоп».

Осознание пронзило Джона, как очередь из полуавтоматической винтовки.

Охнув, он откинулся назад, неловко приземлившись в траву. Сощурившись от яркого солнечного света, заозирался: древний служебный тягач, нагруженный материалами зоопарка; толпа зевак, рассматривающих его с отвращением; детектив-инспектор, поднимающий дочь с земли, тихо шепча успокаивающие слова.

– О боже, – опустошенно пробормотал Джон. – Простите. Простите меня.

Он по-крабьи отполз на несколько шагов, помогая себе руками и ногами, локтями и даже задом, пытаясь как можно дальше уйти от всего того, что он только что так красочно испортил.

Даже здесь он не справился. Ему было трудно дышать. Его трясло, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Словно в тумане, он увидел, как Лестрейд встает на расстоянии вытянутой руки, отгораживает его от других посетителей, охраны зоопарка и бог знает, чего еще.

Софи оказалась совсем рядом, ее огромные глаза на бледном лице, смятая карта под мышкой. Она коснулась щеки Джона. Пальцы оказались мокрыми от слез.

– Все хорошо, – сказала она. – Это просто дурацкий вагончик. Папа в порядке. Я в порядке. Пожалуйста, не плачь, Джон.

Джон кивнул, сгорая от стыда.

– Я тоже в порядке, – только и смог выдавить он.

Как странно работает человеческий мозг, цепляясь за самые глупые детали, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору. С превосходной ясностью Джон отметил, как голубые шнурки в кроссовках Софи сочетаются по цвету с буквами на ее футболке, складывающимися в надпись: «Доверься мне, я джедай».

– Обещаешь, что все хорошо? – спросила она.

– Обещаю. Не хотел тебя пугать.

– Ты меня просто удивил, только и всего, – пояснила она. – Но потом ты сказал: «Я с тобой, солдат. Спокойно. Ты в безопасности». И поэтому мне не было страшно.

Джон моргнул. Медленно.

– О.

– К тому же я знала, что папа нас защитит.

Он кивнул.

– Это так.

Ее беспокойство сменилось озорной улыбкой, подкрепленной шальными травинками в волосах.

– Ты, наверное, потрясающе играл в регби.

* * *

Джон подозревал, что много чего заслужил от Лестрейда. Возможно, предложения вернуться домой на такси в сопровождении пары отборных ругательств. Вполне вероятно – приличных побоев. Определенно – ярости.

Но вместо них получил искреннее хмурое беспокойство и простой вопрос:

– Джон, что тебе нужно?

– Прости, – ответил он, выдавливая из себя слова сквозь сжатые зубы. Им постепенно овладевали сожаление и унижение. Он потер ладонью лицо.

– Нет, – отозвался Лестрейд. – Не стоит. – И мягко, но настойчиво повторил: – Скажи, что тебе нужно.

Чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила меня, – подумал Джон. Начать день заново. Исчезнуть с лица Земли.

– Присесть на минутку, – пробормотал он. – Наверное… – нужно выровнять чертово дыхание, – что-нибудь попить, а?

– Хорошо.

Его подняли на ноги, пристроили к плечу Лестрейда, сунули в руку трость.

Поддерживая Джона и не отпуская от себя Софи, Лестрейд двинулся вперед, словно ничего не видел, кроме своей цели.

И на его лице… на его лице Джон со странной отстраненностью отметил то самое странное громоподобное выражение, от которого Андерсон поджимал хвост, Донован давилась своими остротами, и даже иногда затыкался Шерлок Холмс. Этот угрюмый вид каждому прохожему давал понять, что любому, кто хотя бы посмотрит в направлении Лестрейда, преподнесут на блюдечке его сердце и гениталии. С наслаждением.

Таращившиеся на них зрители расступались, как Красное море.

В следующее мгновение Джон уже сидел с Софи на уютной скамейке рядом с «Лесной прогулкой», напротив вольера сурикатов. Его пальцы сжимали бутылку кока-колы, девочка с заметным удовольствием облизывала леденец, качая ногами и разглаживая на коленях карту.

По другую сторону от него сидел Лестрейд, его рука растянулась вдоль спинки скамейки, закрывая и защищая как Джона, так и Софи. Взгляд его беспечно обводил окружавшее их пространство, но Джон чувствовал в нем еле заметную дрожь – последние стихающие волны адреналина, пробегающие по телу.

Немного поерзав, Джон попытался осмотреть себя. Травяные пятна на рубашке. Содранные колени. Еще совсем недавно он мог бы совершить подобный нырок и в считанные секунды быть на ногах, даже не запыхавшись при этом. Теперь же каждая частичка тела старательно напоминала, что с тех пор в него стреляли, его взорвали и уронили на него рухнувшее здание.

Сломанный как снаружи, так и внутри. Он снова и снова слышал насмешливый голосок в своей голове.

Но сладкий шипучий напиток помогал, как и время и невзыскательное присутствие двоих спутников. С каждым вздохом приходило облегчение.

Джон смотрел, как Лестрейд вынимал из волос дочери последнюю веточку и пальцами разглаживал спутанные локоны.

– Полагаю, ты в порядке? – спросил Лестрейд, поймав взгляд Джона. Расслабленный тон никак не сочетался с тяжелым выражением лица.

– Да, – пожалуй, слишком быстро отозвался Джон.

Софи подняла на него глаза. Ее лицо идеально копировало отцовское.

– А ты, – сказал ей Джон, – была очень терпелива. Спасибо.

Это, похоже, стало для нее сигналом возобновить прерванный монолог. Глубоко вздохнув, она заговорила:

– Ну, как я говорила, там живут Лиа и Ру. Это детеныши – смотрители сами их вырастили. Я видела в сети видео, в котором…

Лестрейд покачал головой и прикусил губу, не в силах скрыть улыбку.

* * *

Лестрейд не преувеличивал: Софи и правда могла наблюдать за сурикатами целыми часами.

Тем она и занималась. Они оба позаботились об этом.

Сурикаты были очаровательны. Софи – вдвойне.

Их маленькая команда из трех человек стояла, прохаживалась и сидела у вольера, пока они не увидели сурикатов со всех возможных сторон. Джон обещал, что даст Лестрейду знать, если слишком устанет или почувствует какое-либо неудобство, – а затем немедленно дал себе обещание, что раньше сдохнет.

Тело болело, ныло и горело, но это продолжалось уже много недель: лучше уж проводить время снаружи, в летней жаре, чувствуя себя живым и нужным.

И удостовериться, что Лестрейд проведет время с дочерью.

Джон был готов просто стоять поодаль, на карауле, но отец и дочь постоянно втягивали его в свой разговор. Включали его в свою жизнь, словно ему всегда было там место, делились шутками, закусками и наблюдениями. Он упивался этим семейным ощущением, которого, как теперь оказалось, ему так не хватало.

От этого осознание, что Лестрейду приходилось терять, становилось еще острее.

Много, много позже, когда Софи, околдованная играми сурикатов, остановилась у забора, Лестрейд, нагнувшись, тихо заговорил поверх ее головы.

– Никогда не любил зоопарки. Предпочитал изучать животных в живой природе, на фермах, а не в вольерах за высокими заборами.

– Трудновато найти сурикатов в английской глубинке, – заметил Джон.

– Именно. А ведь они потрясающие животные. – Лестрейд словно бы рассуждал вслух. – Бескорыстные. Взрослые ничего не пожалеют ради своих детенышей. Они даже оставляют доверенных караульных в постоянном дозоре, выслеживать опасность. Для них это, наверное, самая важная обязанность – стоять между норой и внешними угрозами. – Усмехнувшись одним уголком губ, он добавил: – Видишь? Я выучил уроки.

Джон сглотнул.

– Лестрейд, насчет того, что случилось… Прости.

В лице детектива-инспектора отразилось явное недоумение.

– За что? За то, что твои рефлексы быстрее моих? Не ты один подумал, что небеса падают. Как по мне, было слишком похоже на выстрел.

Лестрейд покачал головой.

– Ты поставил себя… – пару секунд он смотрел на искусственную пустыню, казалось, не в силах сказать ни слова, затем продолжил: – Если это был ты-«калека», Джон, то при полной форме ты, наверное, изумителен. Рад, что ты на нашей стороне, приятель.

Джон задрал голову, на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнечному свету. Странно, насколько важнее для него были эти слова, чем любая медаль в шкатулке под кроватью. Наконец он прокашлялся и сказал:

– Да и ты довольно свирепо смотрелся с моей тростью.

– Да. Ну... – Лестрейд безрадостно усмехнулся. – Если это видео когда-нибудь окажется на «Ютьюбе», посмотрим, согласится ли с тобой старший детектив-инспектор.

– Ох, – в ужасе буркнул Джон. Только ради Софи он задавил рвущуюся с языка отборнейшую брань.

Лестрейд, похоже, отбросил эту мысль, словно одно из оскорблений Шерлока на месте преступления.

– Могло быть и хуже. Это мог быть зонтик...

Джон рассмеялся против своей воли.

* * *

День шел к вечеру, жар усилился, и Софи начала сникать. Джон был убежден, что, стоит им найти какую-нибудь тенистую скамейку – она уснет минут через пять. Когда Лестрейд напомнил, что часть оставшейся энергии ей понадобится, чтобы пересказать Шерлоку события дня, она объявила, что готова возвращаться.

Пока Джон писал домой и спрашивал, что Шерлок хочет на обед, Лестрейд преклонил колено перед дочерью. В следующую секунду Софи уже сидела у него на спине, обвив талию ногами, сцепив руки на шее. Поднимаясь, он сплел пальцы на животе, надежно фиксируя ее ноги в сгибах локтей.

Две пары теплых карих глаз повернулись к Джону.

У него сперло дыхание. Эти два лица, практически щека к щеке, так и просились на фото.

Мысль, что этих двоих вот-вот разлучат, была просто невыносима. Далеко не в первый раз Джон испытал острое желание оказаться наедине с Мориарти хотя бы на пять минут. Даже на две. Для того, что он хотел с ним сделать – голыми руками – больше бы не понадобилось.

Но тогда останутся коллеги, соратники и прислужники Мориарти. Это никогда не закончится, правда? Лестрейд понимал это лучше прочих. Неважно, во что верила ее бабушка, переезд Софи не будет временным.

– Готов? – спросил Лестрейд.

– Да, – отозвался Джон. Он на автомате сравнял с ними шаг, чтобы прикрывать Лестрейда со спины и следить за его слепыми зонами, равно как и Лестрейд старался сверяться со скоростью Джона. К тому моменту, когда они миновали ворота, Софи уже сонно клевала носом.

На полпути через автостоянку Лестрейд замедлился, в то время как Джон прибавил неровного шагу.

Они сравнялись, повернувшись к друг другу для разговора.

– Ты тоже это видишь? – спросил Лестрейд. Спокойно и лениво, просто разговор между двумя людьми.

– Ага. Если бы они ждали друзей, они стояли бы ближе ко входу.

– А если бы хотели припарковаться, уже бы это сделали: места есть. – Он помолчал. – Сядешь с Софи назад?

Джон поднял глаза. Лицо Лестрейда раскраснелось от усилия – нелегко было возить ребенка на спине в летнюю жару. Но в глазах и изгибе губ было что-то еще.

– Конечно, – ответил он. – С радостью.

Было разумно, чтобы один из них оставался с ребенком на случай, если бы кто-то решил подойти к машине. Если бы их загнали в угол, застали во время остановки или согнали с дороги… Обдумывать варианты было невыносимо, особенно когда к ним нельзя было подготовиться.

– Спасибо, приятель. Предупреждаю сразу: возможно, придется забрать крюк по дороге к квартире.

Посыл был ясен: если за нами будут следить, я попытаюсь сбросить хвост.

Кивнув, Джон ответил:

– Конечно. На машину Майкрофта не похоже, но сходу не угадаешь.

– Так или иначе, практика мне не повредит, – мрачно отозвался Лестрейд.

Послышалась вибрация и звонок мобильника Джона.

Он практически слышал сообщение Шерлока: «Еды не надо. Планы поменялись. Возвращайтесь, как только захочет Софи».

– Как думаешь, о чем это он? – спросил Лестрейд.

– Без понятия, – ответил Джон. – Как обычно.

Они синхронно вздохнули и плечом к плечу преодолели последние метры до машины.

* * *

Похоже, хотя бы частично свой навык оборонительного вождения Лестрейд почерпнул из комбинации полицейских сериалов и экшн-фильмов. Софи была в огромном восторге. Джон был безусловно впечатлен.

Ничуть не меньше ему нравилось то, что светофоры каким-то мистическим образом поддерживали их всю дорогу.

Как любопытно.

Так или иначе, преследовавшая их машина вскоре скрылась из вида.

Могли быть и другие. Возможно, виновата была паранойя, но Джон начинал сравнивать людей Мориарти с тараканами – ведь где появлялся один, там неизменно скрывались в закутках другие. Лестрейд, похоже, был с этим мнением согласен, потому что его внимание не ослабевало на протяжении всей поездки до Бейкер-стрит.

Полицейский в форме на не особо скрываемом посту кивнул на приказ Лестрейда и удалился. Джон знал, что несколько куда менее заметных, но в той же мере дружественных соглядатаев оставались в округе и помогали защищать квартиру.

Джон почуял запах еды еще с лестницы.

Не заказная еда. Ресторанная, из тех шикарных мест, которые ни он, ни Лестрейд не могли часто себе позволить.

Открывая дверь, он заранее готовился к тому, что за ней ждет.

– Добрый день, Майкрофт, – сказал он.

– Джон.

Надо было отдать Майкрофту должное: любой другой человек в таком количестве слоев одежды в такую погоду был бы на полпути к тепловому удару. В первый раз за несколько часов Джон отчетливо ощутил каждый участок голой кожи на своем теле и каждое пятнышко на одежде.

Шерлок проковылял к ним – свежая футболка и хлопковые пижамные штаны казались почти вечерним нарядом по сравнению с тем, что он носил последние недели. Его светлые проницательные глаза смерили Джона с головы до ног. Брови нахмурились.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Шерлок спросил:

– Ты в порядке?

– В полном, – отозвался Джон, изо всех сил молясь, чтобы Шерлок хотя бы на время удовольствовался этим ответом.

После недолгого колебания, которого было достаточно, чтобы дать Джону понять, что они еще вернутся к этой теме, Шерлок кивнул. Джон ощутил неожиданную нежность к этому загадочному человеку, который мог быть по очереди властным и уязвимым, равнодушным и привязанным.

– Добрый день, мистер Холмс, – приветствовал Майкрофта Лестрейд. Он почти никогда не покидал пост – одна из черт, которые Джон в нем так уважал, – но сегодня он был скорее другом, чем коллегой. Теперь же он кивнул брату Шерлока с привычной профессиональной собранностью. Не враждебной, определенно не запуганной, но и не совсем непринужденной.

Ну а что, – подумал Джон. Майкрофт так действовал на всех.

Но, очевидно, не на Софи.

– Здравствуйте, – сказала девочка, махнув обеими руками, все еще сжимая под мышками плюшевых сурикатов. – Я вас встречала в школе.

– Рад вас снова увидеть, мисс Лестрейд. – Майкрофт кивнул на ее футболку. – Мое почтение выбору вашего костюма. Трудно не поверить, что вы член Ордена джедаев.

Софи расцвела.

– Простите, я не понимаю, – проговорил Лестрейд, в глазах его был написан ожидаемый вопрос. – Вы встречались?

Шерлок приблизился к Лестрейду, в этот раз привычно грациозными шагами. К изумлению Джона, в нем не было ни грамма той угрюмой настороженности, которую всегда приносили с собой визиты Майкрофта. Если уж на то пошло, подходя к ним, Шерлок казался застенчиво довольным, как ребенок, несущий взрослым рукодельный подарок.

– Майкрофт все объяснит, – сказал он несвойственным ему мягким голосом. – Пожалуйста, сядь.

Детская усмешка вдруг растянулась на его лице. Джон уже достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, что такое выражение появлялось на его лице лишь по трем причинам: он обнаружил особо увлекательный труп, успешно завершил сложный научный эксперимент – или рядом находилась Софи Лестрейд.

– Пойдем на кухню? – спросил он у нее. – Я приготовил сюрприз. И хочу услышать твой отчет о сегодняшнем дне.

Когда они покинули гостиную, заговорил Майкрофт.

– Обед в духовке, подогревается. Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если перед обедом я отниму несколько минут вашего времени, детектив-инспектор.

Он снова сел и жестом указал Лестрейду на кресло.

– Я тогда… – Джон не имел ни малейшего представления, как поступить. Он сделал неуверенный шаг к лестнице.

С кухни прилетел голос Шерлока.

– Все, что ты сказал мне, Майкрофт, Джон все равно узнает. Позволь ему остаться и сэкономь мое время и силы.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь и взглянул на Лестрейда, тот пожал плечами и сделал знак Джону. Он был утомлен и явно готовился к очередному удару, и сейчас ему пригодилась бы любая доступная поддержка.

Джон чувствовал себя не лучше, чем Лестрейд выглядел. Казалось, с этого утра прошел целый месяц. Опускаясь в кресло, он едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать.

– Если позволите, я буду говорить прямо, – проговорил Майкрофт тихо, спокойно и четко, обращаясь к Лестрейду. – Мы все знаем, что ваша дочь, как человек дорогой как вам, так и Джону и Шерлоку, сейчас как никогда уязвима для внешних угроз. Особенно с некоей определенной стороны. Конечно, вы вполне компетентны в том, чтобы обеспечить ее безопасность дома, но во время обучения – что ж…

И в этом мгновение Джон неожиданно осознал, чем так лихорадочно занимался Шерлок последние несколько дней.

Взгляд Майкрофта метнулся к кухне, откуда был слышен восторженный лепет Софи.

– Мне сообщили, что семья вашей покойной жены намерена… принять меры… для ее безопасности. Учитывая обстоятельства, это ожидаемо. Но недальновидно. Куда бы ни переехали одни, другие могут последовать.

Лестрейд размял пальцы правой руки и сдавил ими воздух. Он кивнул раз, – у челюсти дрогнула мышца, – но промолчал.

– Я взял на себя немаловажную смелость посетить школу вашей дочери и раздобыть некоторую информацию, что включает в себя административные бумаги. Обычно подобные действия проводятся только с одобрения родителей, не говоря уже о необходимом времени и бумажной волоките, но человек моего ранга редко ограничен общими правилами, введенными для охраны общественной частной жизни.

Злость Лестрейда становилась все очевиднее, но Майкрофт поднял руку.

– Вы имеете полное право считать это нарушением границ, но, ради всеобщего блага, я предпочел, чтобы о моих действия знало как можно меньше посторонних. Полагаю, вы согласитесь со мной, когда дослушаете. Если же нет, я принесу свои искренние извинения – как и единственные копии всех собранных мной документов.

– Продолжайте, – напряженно прохрипел Лестрейд.

– Если коротко, я предлагаю вам и вашей теще альтернативное решение, – с этими словами Майкрофт выудил из нагрудного кармана визитную карточку, наклонился вперед и протянул ее Лестрейду.

Тот изучал ее несколько мгновений и передал Джону. Джон покачал головой.

– Никогда не слышал, – сказал он.

– Это, – с таинственной полуулыбкой пояснил Майкрофт, – потому что ее не существует. Официально.

– Это школа? – спросил Лестрейд.

– Да. Как вам обоим, без сомнения, известно, в нашей стране действует несколько элитных образовательных учреждений для высшего класса, сыновей и дочерей пэров и дворянства, даже королевской семьи. Вместе с тем немногим, – если хоть кому-то, – известно о существовании особого учреждения, «призрачной школы», если пожелаете, для сыновей и дочерей тех, кто занимает самые ключевые посты в правительстве. Подразумеваются дети самых ценных международных агентов разведки; дипломатов, в данный момент вовлеченных в высшие или даже тайные переговоры с иностранными властями; и других родителей, чья служба критична, но также делает их и их родных весьма привлекательными мишенями для наших врагов. Представьте, под какой угрозой окажется наша страна, если человек, занимающий столь чувствительный пост, подвергнется угрозам в сторону его ребенка...

С кухни послышалось восторженное «О-о-о-о-о-о!», сопровождаемое бульканьем, плеском и откровенно отвратительным запахом.

– Шерлок, помни свое обещание: не травмировать ее на всю жизнь! – крикнул Лестрейд, не отрывая взгляда от лица Майкрофта. – Сюда входят яды и взрывчатка!

– Мы варим зелья, папочка! – ответила Софи.

Джон мог бы придумать и более успокаивающий ответ.

Нервно переместив вес на диване, Майкрофт бросил свирепый взгляд в сторону Шерлока и продолжил:

– Это школа крайне высокого академического уровня. Но что важнее для данной ситуации, она физически расположена в одной из самых охраняемых локаций страны – возможно, всего Запада. Подробности разглашать не могу, но могу сказать, что это в Лондоне.

Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди, неуверенно нахмурился.

– Такая школа, должно быть, стоит баснословных денег.

– Один семестр стоит больше вашего годового заработка, детектив-инспектор, – Майкрофт отмахнулся длинными пальцами, – но это не имеет значения.

Это вызвало у Лестрейда удивленный смешок.

– Ну, для вас может быть, но…

– Вы меня не поняли, – перебил его Майкрофт. – Я договорился, вашей дочери предоставят бюджетное место на все время ее обучения. Этот вопрос просто не актуален.

Лестрейд моргнул.

– Мисс Лестрейд самостоятельно преодолела последнюю преграду, которая могла бы послужить проблемой, – продолжал Майкрофт. – У школы довольно высокие стандарты – для тех детей, которые не способны им соответствовать, обеспечены другие варианты, – но, к счастью, результаты ее тестов превышают проходной балл. У вас очень умная и увлеченная дочь, детектив-инспектор.

На этом месте, – вскользь подумал Джон, – Шерлок обязательно – несправедливо, но неизбежно – пошутил бы, что подобная оценка ставит под вопрос отцовство Лестрейда. И, хотя Шерлока в комнате не было, все трое присутствующих на миг умолкли, ожидая его слов.

По правде говоря, Джону нужна была передышка, хотя бы секундная. Он все еще чувствовал себя так же, как Лестрейд выглядел – то есть, в данный момент бесцветным и абсолютно ошалелым.

– То, что вы предлагаете… Бог мой, это сбывшаяся мечта! – Лестрейд пробежался ладонью по волосам и с трудом сглотнул. – Но еще это долг, который мне никогда не выплатить. Учитывая вашу позицию, власть, мою работу… мистер Холмс, для любого постороннего я буду выглядеть купленным. Понимаете? Я буду бесполезен для вашего брата, для кого-либо, если кто-то подумает…

Смотреть, как Лестрейд выжимает из себя эти слова, прекрасно зная цену каждого, мучительно больно, – думал Джон.

– Вы предлагаете то единственное, о чем я мечтаю, – сказал тот, – по цене, которая мне недоступна.

– Вы большая редкость, детектив-инспектор, – теперь была очередь Майкрофта выглядеть изумленным. Эта эмоция ему не шла. – Шерлок предполагал, что вы выскажете подобные сомнения, но я ему не поверил.

На кухне Софи хлопала в ладоши. Джон изо всех сил надеялся, что слабый запах дыма ему почудился.

– Дайте подумать: с чего бы начать? – слегка поерзав, проговорил Майкрофт. – Практически: информация о существовании этой школы чрезвычайно ограничена. Список студентов настолько засекречен, что его физически невозможно раздобыть. Если коротко, все сведения подаются исключительно по острой служебной необходимости, и никому не нужно о ней знать. Таким образом, вас не должно беспокоить, как все это будет выглядеть для посторонних. Посторонние никогда не узнают.

Джон услышал шепот Шерлока: «Ничего, потом уберем – или, эм, Джон уберет». И решительно проигнорировал.

– Во-вторых, – продолжал Майкрофт, – учитывая данные обстоятельства, это более чем оправданно. Как консультирующий преступник для сотен региональных, национальных и международных партнеров, Джим Мориарти может быть признан как минимум опасным домашним террористом или зарубежным агитатором. А вы, будучи высокопоставленным государственным служащим, в борьбе с ним стоящим на образной передовой, рискуете стать его мишенью. Ради Лондона, ради всей страны вы взяли на себя колоссальный риск. Защитить вашу дочь в ответ – справедливое решение. В невероятном случае, если возникнет вопрос об уместности этого решения, таким будет мой официальный ответ.

Лестрейд застыл, даже несмотря на то, что Майкрофт становился все менее сдержанным. Джону казалось, что сердце и желудок тугим узлом свернулись где-то в горле. Он не чувствовал ладони, сжимавшие подлокотники кресла.

Вытянувшись в струну – что было нелегко, поскольку Майкрофт и так был прямой, как жердь, – старший Холмс потянулся к колену и обернул пальцами ручку своего вездесущего зонта, словно ребенок, хватающийся за знакомое одеяло. Он пристально уставился в одну точку где-то за локтем Лестрейда.

Что бы он ни собирался сказать, осознал Джон, это давалось ему нелегко.

– Со своей личной точки зрения, я глубоко симпатизирую вашему нежеланию оказаться перед кем-либо в неоплатном долгу. Я понимаю ваши чувства, – гладкий лоб Майкрофта прочертила хмурая полоса. – Представьте мою досаду от того, в каком долгу я нахожусь перед вами за жизнь Шерлока. По моим сведениям, в двойном. Возможно, даже больше. Мне нелегко обсуждать такие вопросы, детектив-инспектор, и я скажу это лишь раз: пять лет назад Шерлок не умер от передозировки в какой-нибудь канаве только благодаря вам; три месяца назад он не истек кровью до смерти в развалинах того здания – снова благодаря вам. Этот долг давит на меня, и я буду рад возможности сравнять счет.

Лестрейд покачал головой и вдохнул, очевидно, пытаясь запротестовать, но Майкрофт не дал ему такой возможности.

– Если государство ничем перед вами не обязано – а я верю в обратное – то оно как минимум обязано передо мной, – сказал он. – Деликатная природа моей должности дает мне право пользоваться услугами этого учреждения. На этом этапе вполне очевидно, что в ближайшем будущем в семействе Холмсов не стоит ожидать наследников. Даже если бы в школе не было открытых вакансий, я был бы более чем расположен отдать мисс Лестрейд место, зарезервированное для меня.

Джону приходилось заново вспоминать, как дышать. Когда двое присутствующих снова встретились взглядами, он был уверен, что слышал, как в тишине колотятся сердца обоих – это ощущение прерывали только голоса Шерлока и Софи, творивших на кухне бог весть что.

– Думаю, – хрипло сказал он Лестрейду, – Майкрофт пытается сказать, что ты член семьи.

– В самом деле, Джон. Не нужно оскорблений, – осклабился Майкрофт, смахивая невидимую соринку с ткани брюк.

Лестрейд издал сдавленный звук, нечто между вздохом и смешком.

– Я полагаю, вы захотите посоветоваться с тещей, – проговорил Майкрофт. – Разумеется, вам стоит хорошенько обдумать свои слова.

– Это… не может быть так просто. Просто… не может... – голос Лестрейда звучал так, словно он не пользовался им годами.

– Уверяю вас, детектив-инспектор, ничего простого в этом нет. Одноклассники вашей дочери, в большинстве своем, будут происходить из совершенно иного социального и экономического класса. Возможно, понадобится дополнительное домашнее обучение, чтобы усвоить пропущенный материал. Она войдет в крайне конкурентный и изолированный, – и, не забудем, сфокусированный на безопасности, – мир.

Сжав ладонью подбородок, Лестрейд понимающе кивнул.

– Помимо того, – продолжил Майкрофт, – даже высокое происхождение и экономический класс не гарантируют взаимопонимание со сверстниками. Если не верите мне, спросите вашего консультирующего детектива.

О, Шерлок, – подумал Джон.

– Более того, после выпуска ваша дочь будет вправе выбрать любой университет и любую карьеру. Для нее не будет закрытых дверей. Что важнее, мисс Лестрейд сможет встретить будущий день рядом с отцом, как буквально, так и фигурально.

Джон попытался представить, как обнимает Майкрофта, дает ему пять или хотя бы хлопает по плечу, но его воображения на это не хватило. Он удовольствовался мысленно вскинутым к небу победным кулаком.

– Подумайте, – сказал Майкрофт. – Мое предложение, увы, не бессрочно, но мне удалось выговорить для вас неделю. Надеюсь, этого хватит.

– Конечно, – нетвердо отозвался Лестрейд. – Мистер Холмс, я…

Вдруг раздался приглушенный писк, а затем крик Софи: «Давайещераз, Шерлок! Пожалуйстапожалуйста! Давайещераз!»

А следом, к изумлению Джона, послышался практически идеально сымитированный голос Северуса Снейпа в исполнении Алана Рикмана: «Я научу вас, как околдовать разум и поработить чувства. Я расскажу вам, как разлить по флаконам известность, сварить славу и даже как закупорить смерть».

– О, это он! Еще раз! Пожалуйста?

– Твою мать, – пробормотал Джон, качая головой и не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. Возможно, он уже делал и то, и другое. – Он изучил вопрос.

Через несколько мгновений тишины вдруг донесся знакомый нетерпеливый и возмущенный голос Шерлока:

– Эй, вы трое, хватит подслушивать! Вы меня сбиваете.

* * *

Джон прекратил печатать и оглянулся через плечо.

– Это было очень здорово, что ты сделал для Лестрейда, – сказал он. Он-то прекрасно знал, насколько его сосед ненавидел просить помощи у Майкрофта.

Давно заброшенная скрипка Страдивари не появлялась в руках Шерлока с того самого взрыва в бассейне. Пока что, правда, тот просто сидел на диване, держа ее в руках, но Джон не терял надежду.

– Софи все равно будет угрожать опасность, – отозвался Шерлок, обнимая скрипку руками. – Как и Лестрейду, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофту – и, разумеется, тебе.

«Пока я не найду его и не остановлю», – так и не договорил он. Но Джон все равно услышал.

– Это правда, но, по крайней мере, ее будут окружать люди, которые ее любят и могут защитить. Это важно, Шерлок.

Он почувствовал на себе всю тяжесть пристального внимания соседа.

– Софи сказала, что она твой солдат. Что ты ее так назвал. Похоже, она этим гордилась.

Джон понуро опустил голову, снова уставившись в монитор.

– Да, ну… Я этого не помню.

Когда повисшая тишина стала слишком громкой, Джон распрямил плечи и повернулся к нему.

– Она все тебе рассказала?

– Не нужно было. Твой, эм, эпизод было легко вычислить по одежде и…

– Да, – перебил его Джон. Он ждал фразу «я же тебе говорил», но она не прозвучала.

Шерлок отвернулся и обнял скрипку, прижимая ее к себе, словно щит. Через минуту он сказал:

– Полагаю, наиболее подходящие слова после такого травмирующего события: «Я с тобой».

Джон моргнул.

Шерлок излучал дискомфорт, словно раскаленная печка – жар. И очевидно собирался с мужеством для второй попытки.

– Если захочешь… ммм… – начал было он.

– Шерлок. – Джон ощутил, как внутри все теплеет и растекается, как те так называемые «зелья», которые Шерлок и Софи оставили разлитыми по всему столу. И полу.

Через мгновение он решил сжалиться над соседом.

– Если ты предложишь объятия и дружеский разговор, клянусь богом, я тебя стукну.

Это было все, что он сумел выдавить, не засмеявшись в полный голос, но тем не менее, напряженные мышцы Шерлока тут же расслабились.

– Хотя, попытку я ценю, – добавил Джон.

Губы Шерлока дернулись, пытаясь перебороть улыбку.

– Принял.

Джон вернулся к клавиатуре.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Шерлок.

– Я сто лет не обновлял блог.

– Но у нас не было новых расследований.

– Будут, – сказал Джон. – Мне нужно сохранять привычку.

И неважно, был ли пост слишком коротким. Нагуглив «летние цитаты», он оказался доволен результатом. Самые важные для него люди поймут.

Он перечитал текст:

«Мы вернулись.

Как написал однажды Сэмюэл Тейлор-Кольридж: «Лето нагрянуло во всей своей суровости».

Но сурикатам жара нипочем. Караульный стоит на посту. Сегодня нора в безопасности».

Джон нажал «ввод», удовлетворенно вздохнул и потянулся.

– Ну что, – сказал он, – ты всю ночь будешь глазеть на скрипку, или сыграешь мне что-нибудь?


End file.
